Hidden Wants
by Aeslin Hime
Summary: Sasuke's a lonely prince who's destined to rule Konoha when he's older. One day, an ally village is attacked & there's only one survivor. Naruto comes to live in the palace & immediately befriends Sasuke. But years roll by, & things change for the worst.
1. Prologue

A/N: ahem, this is my first attempt at a Yaoi fic. This is between Naruto and Sasuke, if you don't like, then don't read further! Based on reviews and requests, it'll depend if I put in a lemon between these two 3. SO! For now it'll be rated T, but in the future, it might change. I also have two other fics, so if you want to, go check those out as well. Anywho's…Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

He supposed it would do. Uchiha Sasuke sat down and began to fit the puzzle pieces together his father had just bought for him while he was away on business. His personal servant, Iruka, stood beside the study door, observing his young master quietly as he peacefully sorted the pieces. Sasuke's face was blank, and his obsidian eyes held mild interest at the bronze pieces he held in his tiny fists.

Uchiha Sasuke was only 7 years old, a young prince in the making. His father, Uchiha Fugaku was King of the land of Konoha. His mother, Uchiha Mikoto, passed away giving birth to him, so he didn't know much of her. Then again, he barely knew anything about his family. All he had any knowledge of was that his family was royalty. His father barely had time to spend with his youngest son, so he simply spent large amounts of money buying foreign toys and giving them to Sasuke to keep him preoccupied. Sasuke's elder brother, Itachi, had left Konoha on Sasuke's fifth birthday, claiming that Lord Fugaku was running Konoha the wrong way.

Last anyone heard Itachi was murdered barely two miles away from the kingdom's border by a gang of rebellious bandits that recognized him as the elder son. Itachi was only 15. So Sasuke had no family, basically. His father barely acknowledges him, his brother and mother were dead, what more could you expect from a lone 7 year old except a very mature and highly intelligent soul trapped within the boy's small body. The only person he had…

Sasuke glanced up at Iruka from his seat on the giant forest green armchair, and then quickly reverted his attention back to the complicated puzzle. Even so, Iruka had to pretend he was only in the palace to serve his young master Sasuke as a well-trained servant. Only on those rare occasion's, Iruka would be positive no one was near to hear and he would break out in to a playful grin, swoop down to pick up Sasuke, and begin to play the role of a surrogate father for an average ten blissful minutes.

"Gnh." Sasuke scowled and glared at a certain puzzle piece. With a dejected sigh, he looked up at Iruka. "Yes, my young master?" Iruka inquired, noticing Sasuke's frustrated movements. Sasuke held up the pieces, his scowl still in place. "It won't fit." He said. Iruka's lips twitched in a hidden smile, but his face remained impassive. He stepped from his standing place and walked to his young prince, his hands reaching for the pieces just as the fire from the fireplace across from Sasuke glinted off of them.

"Have you not considered that maybe they won't fit because they aren't made to fit together?" Iruka suggested, taking the puzzle pieces. Sasuke stared at him with his big black eyes, his equally black hair framing his pale face. "No, they belong together." Sasuke insisted. Iruka suppressed a sigh. "Then tell me, how come they won't fit?" He asked, still holding the pieces. Sasuke remained silent and looked down at the pieces in his servant's hands, calculating their intricate design in his mind. "They're supposed to fit." He insisted after a minute of silence.

Iruka grinned crookedly, the scar across his nose wrinkling up. "Well, why ask for my help? If anything, I think…" Iruka looked down at the pieces and his face fell, dumbfounded. "I need help with this." Sasuke, with his blank face, stared up at Iruka and placed his hands on his servant's outstretched ones. "You can't just look at it once; you've got to look at it deeply and carefully. See past the outer exterior." Iruka became silent at hearing his young masters' extended vocabulary. He listened intently, waiting to be amazed at his infamous intelligence.

Sasuke gently pulled Iruka's hands together and toyed with the puzzle pieces once more. "Just because they don't look like they won't fit, does not mean that they can't. All you have to do," Sasuke fit one end together and gripped the other before gently twisting them, the result being a small and barely audible click. "Is consider the possibilities, and let them connect." He held up the result, and let out one of his rare smiles, his eyes closing as he tilted his head.

Iruka was staring at him with wide eyes. "You-." Sasuke grinned, feeling proud that he had tricked his servant in to coming closer and sharing a small moment with him. Iruka slowly shook his head, chuckling at his young master's cleverness. Without another thought Iruka stood up straight, grabbed Sasuke from underneath his arms and flung him in the air, catching him before he fell.

Sasuke let out a small giggle, dropping his father's gift on the plush carpet of the study. "You always astound me, young master Sasuke." Praised Iruka as he spun Sasuke around. "Spin me once more! Once more, Iruka-san!" Iruka laughed and complied with Sasuke's demand, holding him tightly and spinning him around once more.

The fun was just about to begin when there was a knock on the door that startled the both of them out of their game. Iruka placed Sasuke back on the ground, straightened up his wrinkled white shirt and black slacks, brushed off his matching black vest and quickly walked to the double doors. Sasuke stepped backwards, his ruffled button up black shirt missing two buttons as it hung loosely from his black pants. His happy expression fell instantly and became expressionless once more as he watched the hurried exchange between the newcomer and Iruka that had so rudely interrupted his fun.

"What is it, Captain Teichou?" Iruka asked, his voice betraying surprise from his blank face. Sasuke perked up, wondering why the captain of the elite guards was here. "Iruka-sama," Teichou began his voice out of breath. Sasuke leaned a little to see him covered in sweat, a fresh cut on his cheek dripping blood. His leather hauberk, arm, shin, and wrist guards were tattered. A bloody dagger was hanging from his hip. "Fugaku-ou's orders. Shuuraku no Tenshi has just been attacked. He needs you and Kakashi-sama's services immediately." Panted Teichou. "The neighboring ally village of the north? But, how; why?" Iruka gasped.

Teichou shook his head and began stepping back. "No time to explain. The king needs you, now come!" with that, he turned around and ran down the hall, earning a bewildered expression from Iruka and Sasuke.

Sasuke took a step forward and looked at Iruka. He knew what services Teichou spoke of. Iruka's secret status of second right-hand bodyguard to the king. He was used only for the deepest of emergencies. This somewhat frightened Sasuke, even though he knew that Iruka was one of the best. "Iruka-san?" Iruka looked over his shoulder at Sasuke, his face set in a hardened expression.

"It is my duty, young lord." He clenched his fists and sighed as Sasuke fell back, his gaze turning to the unfinished puzzle. "I understand." Without another word, he walked back to the giant plush chair and began fiddling with the puzzle once more. Behind him, he missed the pained expression on his servant's face before he hurried out of the room. The clinking of the puzzle pieces being tapped against each other distracted Sasuke from seeing the determined gleam suddenly appear in Iruka's eyes.

With a thud announcing Iruka having left the room and shut the door behind him, Sasuke still kept on with the puzzle. The fire crackled in its hearth as it made the puzzle gleam. He was used to it by now; having no one to truly care about, that is. Sure, he cared about Iruka, but it wasn't like he was around all the time. Before five minutes had passed from when Iruka had left to fulfill his duty, Sasuke had finished the puzzle.

With a bored sigh, he held up the completed piece; a bronze pendant in the shape of a female angel with cascading curling hair that fell to her waist, full feathery wings, a somber expression, and a billowing robe; so detailed was the piece, Sasuke stared at it a minute longer. He supposed it would do. He was used to it. Of course…He supposed it would do.

-X-

The halls were barren; not a single maid or butler was to be found. Not even a stray guard here or there. This has been this way for two weeks now. Ever since the abrupt attack on Shuuraku no Tenshi, the palace halls have been eerily still and silent. Sasuke didn't mind it. Except the small ache he felt in his chest filled with worry for Iruka. Ever since that day, he hadn't seen his personal servant either.

He was used to it.

With a bored sigh, Sasuke kept walking down the hallway from his bedroom, absentmindedly heading for the kitchens to find something to eat. He passed portraits of his ancestral line and enclosed rooms as he made his way. He ignored them all, not caring for them. His bedroom quarters were located at the sixth floor of the palace. It took him an average of ten minutes to make his way from his room down to ground floor where the kitchens were located everyday.

When he reached his destination, Sasuke quietly entered through the back door. He dug his hands in to his pants pockets as he approached the bustling workers of the kitchen as they prepared the day's lunch. "Pardon, Gejo-san?" Sasuke politely called to one of the female workers. With a small squeak, the maid paused on her way from carrying a pot filled with stew to one of the beckoning cooks. "You're Uchiha-sama!" she gasped, practically dropping the giant pot.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn around and gawk at the young prince. Sasuke ignored them all and kept his attention on the one he had called out to. "Are there any fruits available? I would like to have a snack before lunch." He asked. The young maid trembled, possibly from the dark depths of Sasuke's eyes that seemed cold and uncaring. He may be seven, but he was tall for his age, making him seem ten or twelve. Not to mention; he had power over anyone in the kitchen.

The maid's trembling threatened to spill the contents of the pot in her arms as Sasuke kept looking at her with his big black eyes. "Oi, Keiko! Answer the boy, he won' do nuttin to ya!" barked a round burly butcher that emerged from behind a counter filled with freshly chopped beef. Sasuke remained silent, the maid Keiko still shaking.

With a growl, the butcher stomped the girl, snatched the pot away from her, and kicked her away mercilessly with a stubby foot. "Yer gunna cost us all in hur awr heads, ya stupid wench!" he bellowed. Turning to the rest of the workers with a fierce glare, he passed the pot over to the cook assigned to finish cooking the stew and roared, "Back ta work! Lunch'll be served 'sactly three! NOW!" With that, everyone returned to work.

The pot-bellied butcher turned back to Sasuke with crossed arms over his blood stained apron and grinned. "So, m'lord Sasuke? Fruits watcha wanted righ'?" Sasuke nodded. "Hai, Satsuka-san." Satsuka laughed a guttural laugh and reached behind a counter to his left and pulled out a basket filled with blackberries. "Freshly picked, m'lord. Thought you migh' like em on such a special 'casion." He grinned, revealing several missing teeth, the rest cracked and yellowed.

Sasuke had one hand outstretched to the basket when he stopped in the middle of moving to look curiously at the butcher. "Special occasion?" Sasuke asked, so caught off guard, his usual blank expression was contorted into confusion. Once again, everyone hushed and paused their business. Satsuka visibly paled underneath the grime and sweat on his face.

Sasuke's hand dropped to his side quickly and he glowered at Satsuka. "What special occasion?" he demanded. Satsuka nervously shuffled from one foot to another, trying to think up of an excuse for his slip up. "What special occasion?" Sasuke repeated his voice laced with rising impatience.

"Huh? Oh! Lord Sasuke, there you are. I've been searching for you everywhere." Said a female voice from behind the raven-haired child. Sasuke snatched the basket of blackberries from Satsuka and kept his glare on him while he walked backwards to his temporary replacement servant. A girl with brown hair pulled back into a bun that was capped with a cloth walked up to him. Her light blue yukata was a strong contrast to the dingy brown of the kitchen. "Come now Sasuke-sama. You have somewhere to be right now." Said Muzai making a grab for the basket of blackberries from Satsuka.

Everyone in the kitchen, trying to get Satsuka out of trouble, began to work double time. Seeing the opportunity, Satsuka slipped away and began chopping up more beef feverishly. Sasuke kept his gaze on him even after Muzai turned him around and ushered him out of the kitchens. "Come, come," Muzai ushered nervously, sensing Sasuke's tension. Sasuke wasted no time in getting right down to business.

"Satsuka-san said today was a special occasion? Why?" he demanded. Using his blunt tactics usually got him what he wanted, especially with this weak maid. But today everything was different. "Oh it is nothing, young lord. Satsuka-san just said that…even though we're still not sure…" she added in a furious hiss that Sasuke caught.

Muzai was steering them towards the dining hall when Sasuke forced her to stop. "You can not keep things from me. I heard what you just said; what is happening?" he said in a tone louder than he intended. Muzai's face paled and no hint of cheerfulness remained on her small face.

"Sasuke-sama, is that you?" Sasuke's glare melted away from his face when he heard the voice. He felt his stomach do an odd twist when he turned around, for the first time showing his uncertainty with the movement.

Iruka was leaning out of the doorway that led to the dining hall with a huge grin on his face, his hair out of its usual ponytail and framing his olive toned face. "Iruka-san?" Sasuke breathed. Iruka stepped out, "Watch it, it'll be fine." He whispered quickly to someone behind him. Muzai exhaled in relief behind Sasuke but he paid no heed.

"You're back!" Sasuke said, almost in surprise. He couldn't show his true happiness from how shocked he was still. Iruka rolled his eyes in a playful manner, his smile still in place. Sasuke took note of the scabbed wound above his left eyebrow that his bangs did not hide from view. There was also a large bruise on his neck the showed brightly with the contrast of his starch white shirt.

Despite his straight posture, his haphazardly worn clothes made him look as if he had just come back from the battle up in the north. His shirt was un-tucked, his vest unbuttoned. And with a closer inspection, Sasuke understood why Iruka hadn't put his hair up in its usual ponytail. His right side of his head was patched up with a fresh bandage.

Sasuke tried not to show any concern so as not to give away any of his emotions. He didn't want to look like a baby.

"Muzai-san, you are dismissed. Thank you for holding my place while I was on business." Muzai giggled her welcome and placed the basket on the floor before she left in a hurry down the opposite direction. Sasuke kept his eyes on Iruka, each second swelling up with pride at his servant's return. He opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by a loud, yet small voice.

"Wow, this place is pretty big, Iruka-san!" Sasuke watched with wide eyes as a boy with golden hair and a big grin stumbled out from behind Iruka. His big blue eyes gazed up at the ceiling and paintings until they found their way to Sasuke. "N-Naruto, manners!" Iruka stammered, embarrassed for the small boy's behavior. "Ah! Sumimasen." Naruto apologized, his chubby cheeks blushing with regret as he clamped his small hands over his mouth while staring with wide eyes up at Iruka.

Sasuke found it hard to swallow as he kept his gaze on the six year old boy in front of him. Iruka tried to gain his attention. "Sasuke-sama, this is the only survivor of Shuuraku no Tenshi. He will serve as young master's playmate as of today." Naruto whirled his head towards Sasuke and stepped forward, his grin back in place. Iruka hurriedly explained the reasoning for Naruto's sudden status as Sasuke's playmate. "Your father would like Kakashi-san and I to scout the remains of the village. This could take a while. We need to find evidence and-."

"I'm Naruto! Nice t'meetcha Sasuke!" Sasuke just stared at Naruto, his mind blank except with one thought. _Golden hair…Sky-blue eyes…_ "Naruto! What kind of way of talking is that?" Iruka chastised, his hands clamping to his waist. This time Naruto scowled and looked away, still standing in front of Sasuke. He wore a brown yukata that was two sizes too big. He was a head shorter than Sasuke and had strange markings on his cheeks that looked like whiskers.

Sasuke grabbed a hem of one of Naruto's sleeves and tugged at it. "It's ok." He told Iruka, still looking at the bright blue of Naruto's eyes. Iruka blinked, "But-." Sasuke began pulling Naruto towards the staircase that led to the library. "Let's go." He commanded. Naruto's smile widened and he nodded. "Ok!"

Iruka watched them leave, shaking his head in wonder at Sasuke's behavior. It didn't matter though, just as long as Sasuke accepted Naruto and Naruto was able to stay within the confines of the palace without any trouble. Until Naruto came of age, being Sasuke's playmate would do. Iruka turned away, tearing off his clothes to reveal his hidden armor. He needed to get back to work.

-X-

Sasuke clutched tightly at Naruto's sleeve as if afraid he would leave. Something this precious was given to him, and he didn't want to lose sight of it- him. "Where are we goin'?" Naruto asked, quickening his steps to keep in stride side-by-side with Sasuke. It was almost impossible, Sasuke being physically bigger than Naruto and took longer strides than he did.

All Naruto got for a response was a smile that made him blush with his own smile. When they reached the library and Sasuke was pushing the doors open, he asked Naruto, "Tell me of your self?" Through all of this he still held on tightly to his precious gift. "Well, you know my name…um, I'm six and I'll be turnin' seven next in-." Naruto quickly counted on his fingers. "Three months!" He proudly held up four fingers as Sasuke led him towards a bookshelf. They paused midstride for Sasuke to gently put a hand on Naruto's and put down one finger so that he was holding up three. "That's three." Sasuke corrected with a smirk.

"Oh, ok. Uh, what else? Oh yeah, I've gots no brothers or sisters, and my parents are dead. Sasuke stopped searching for a book and whirled around to Naruto. "And you are still happy? Do you feel no remorse?" he demanded. Naruto put a finger to his lips and pondered the thought for a moment. "Well, yeah, I s'pose so. But why cry about it all the time?" he shrugged and stared at Sasuke with his big blue eyes. "They was good peoples; they're in heaven, I just know it! Besides," he grinned and showed his teeth while grabbing hold to Sasuke's hands and clasping them in his own. "I gots a new person to be with, and now it's my turn to keep someone happy. Iruka-san says it's you I'm s'posed to take care of…and now that I met you, I'm happy."

Sasuke stared at him blankly, feeling his stomach clench once more in that strange way. With just another blink towards Naruto, Sasuke turned back to the shelf and pulled out the book he wanted. Within seconds they were both sprawled on the floor admiring the pictures of dragons, monsters, and far-off places.

Whenever Naruto gasped at the cool pictures in the book, Sasuke couldn't help but smile; it was the most Sasuke had ever smiled in a year. Every time Naruto asked a question about something, Sasuke readily answered, diving deep in to detail about whatever subject Naruto came up. Naruto rested his head on his palms as he lay on his belly, looking up at Sasuke with wide eyes as he listened intently.

During this time, Sasuke couldn't help but realize that he didn't even feel this way with Iruka around. It was strange; as if Naruto, a person he had only just met, was the first person to make his feel interested in. At one point, during an explanation about the legend of the Ice dragon of the north-east, a lock of Naruto's hair fell over his eyes, hiding away the luminescent blue that captivated Sasuke. Without thinking, before Naruto could move, Sasuke reached a hand and gently pushed it back over away from Naruto's eyes.

Naruto only smiled, waiting for Sasuke to go on. It went like this for hours, and they both enjoyed it immensely. When they finished all of the children's books in the library, which took about two days, Sasuke showed the interior of the palace to Naruto. This took only a day, seeing as most of the palace was restricted even to Sasuke. When Naruto knew his way around the palace, in less than a week the two boys were rarely seen playing tag or hide-and-seek.

When the day ended and it was time for the boys to retire, Naruto always made Sasuke promise to meet him at the hallway near the kitchens so that the next day, they could start it off by sharing a good breakfast together. Sasuke always agreed, and watched as Naruto was escorted out of the palace back to the house he shared with Iruka.

This was the routine for a month; then three. They celebrated Naruto's birthday alone in Sasuke's room. Sasuke had requested new objects from his father, and these he had given Naruto personally as his own gifts. But oddly, Sasuke felt these items were not enough to show his joy for having Naruto as his first real best friend.

"Wow, Sasuke, thanks!" Naruto gasped as he unwrapped a necklace that had only one crystal hanging from it with two silver beads, one on each side. It was a rare crystal that had cost Sasuke's father almost a year's worth of taxes. Just as long as it kept Sasuke happy and out of the way, Fugaku did whatever.

Naruto held up his new necklace up in the light and gasped again as the light hit it with a beautiful gleam. Sasuke took it away from him and took the liberty of clasping it around his neck. By far, from what Sasuke could tell, the golden book of legendary demons, philosophers' tome of world legends, golden finch, sapphire pendant, and miniature steel katana with a silver dragon for a hilt were nothing compared to this simple accessory. Sasuke noticed that Naruto always went for the simpler things in life.

He stepped back when he finished clasping the necklace around Naruto's neck. Naruto once again held it up in the light and beamed up at Sasuke. "Arigatou, Sasuke." Sasuke only blushed in response.

After Naruto's birthday, their regular routine came back, but this time, with Naruto proudly wearing Sasuke's present. It went on, for a year, and then another. Time flew when the two were together. So fast, Sasuke forgot about his twelfth birthday and what it would mean for the both of them.

"Y-you have to what?" Naruto stuttered his post-pubescent voice squeaking as it cracked with emotion. "I have to leave for school. I'm going to learn abroad; to study for when I have to take over my father's place. I have no choice in the matter; I leave at dawn tomorrow." Sasuke responded in a monotone, his voice deep already from having already gone through his time of change.

Sasuke stared out of his window, his le drawn up in a lazy manner as he hung an arm around it while sitting on the sill. His other leg fell off the edge of the sill, his black slacks rising an inch more from their user's already tall and lanky leg. His whit starch shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a well toned torso already free from all baby fat.

Naruto stood in front of him, his hands clasped in front of him as he stared at his friend in sadness. He wore Sasuke's old clothes, as they were the only ones that had fit him and he would use no other clothes. His light blue shirt was fully buttoned, his tan slacks belted around his still small waist. "You'll be back though, right?" Naruto couldn't help but ask. The corner of Sasuke's mouth quirked and he faced Naruto.

Almost immediately he lost his flattery at Naruto's question to be replaced with a pang at Naruto's expression. He longed to touch him and comfort him, but those childish days were gone. They were almost men; what would people think of them still acting that way?

"Naruto."

The blonde kept his head low, but raised his eyes up at Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed the pendant that still hung around Naruto's neck and smiled. "I promise, that before your next birthday, I will be back." Naruto's face literally brightened at these words. "Would you?" he asked. Sasuke nodded. "Yes; it's only a year that I have to stay at that school anyway. The rest of my lessons I come back home to learn."

That was his promise. And he made sure he would keep it. The next day, Sasuke was boarding the vessel that would take him to his school away from Konoha. It was 5 in the morning, and there were barely any people roaming about. Barely, except for two men bidding their goodbyes to Sasuke in the chill morning. Iruka smiled warmly at Sasuke from behind Naruto. Naruto was fighting back tears as he kept asking if Sasuke really would keep his promise.

"One more time, Naruto, and _I_ personally will make sure he _doesn't_ come back." Growled Iruka. Sasuke suppressed a bark of laughter when Naruto squealed in fright. "He wouldn't let you, would you, Sasuke?!" Naruto demanded. Sasuke's face was blank as he looked away from Naruto's pleading face.

"Sasukeeee!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke grinned, turning on his heel to board the ship. "N- Sasuke!" Naruto called. Sasuke didn't respond, making his way still toward the ship."Sasuke!" He was already halfway up the boardwalk when he felt a tug at his cloak. He turned around just as Naruto clasped both his hands in his, tears streaming down his face. He furiously wiped them away as he glared at Sasuke.

"You better come back!" he growled. Sasuke felt a small amount of heat sting his cheeks as he stared at the determined fury in his friends' blue eyes. He remained silent for a while, just staring in to the oceanic depths of Naruto's eyes. _Just for you, I fight the gods to come back._ Sasuke slipped his hands out of Naruto's and placed one on his cheek to wipe away another tear.

"After my studies; I swear."

-X-

Sasuke remembered that day as if it were yesterday. The wind whipped at his face as he glared at the oncoming line of land that was his beloved kingdom of Konoha. He was thirteen now, and couldn't wait to fulfill his want- no, his _need_ of having to see those blue eyes once again. Keeping that unusual color in his mind, alongside with the owner of that color, Sasuke made his way through his year-long studies. He had made it top of the class in everything.

But none of that mattered today as the shoreline became clearer and more recognizable. The blazing sun above him made his pale skin shine as he held on to a rope and leaned off the railing of the ship to get a better look. "Iruka-san…Naruto." Sasuke breathed just as the ship reached the docks.

Almost shoving the sailors before they finished assembling the boardwalk to dock off the ship, Sasuke made his way down to awaiting coach a few yards away. He held nothing but a purple sack filled with his awards, weaponry, and scrolls slung over his shoulder and the black cloak clasped around his neck. His other belongings would be transported up to the castle in a trunk later on.

Sasuke made his way to the coach almost hesitantly. However, his hesitancy melted away immediately when the driver leaped off the coach to greet him. "Sasuke-sama, you have grown much more than I had anticipated!" greeted Iruka. Sasuke smirked, speeding his steps to get closer to his surrogate father. After a brief hug from Iruka, Sasuke stepped back with a smile and said almost breathlessly, "Where is he?" The happiness on Iruka's face was instantly wiped away. Sasuke didn't understand why.

"I must get you home. Your father has prepared a welcome feast for you and he will be attending. Sasuke heard none of this. He clasped a firm hand on Iruka's forearm and narrowed his eyes, his lips pressing in to a thin line as he tilted his head threateningly. "Where is Naruto?" he asked once more, this time impatiently and a hint of anger.

Iruka said nothing and clambered back in to the driver's seat, earning a silent snarl from Sasuke. "It is best for you to find out on your own." Came Iruka's delayed response.

Wanting to find out what was going on so badly, Sasuke threw him self in to the carriage and slammed the door shut. "Go. Now." He said through clenched teeth. The carriage rumbled and shook as Iruka snapped the reigns of the horses and made his way to the palace.

A year. A year he has been gone and Sasuke is greeted like this? He seethed as he pondered Iruka's words. What had happened while he was gone? It couldn't be so bad, could it?

Sasuke didn't know it was worse than what he had thought.

Upon returning to the palace, Sasuke was greeted with a cheer from all of the maids and butlers, even the guards. But none of them held the set of blue eyes he had been itching to see for over a year. Nor did either of the hold the silky gold tresses that made him itch to touch.

Before he was able to look any farther, Sasuke was escorted by two gushing females to the dining hall, where he was greeted once more with a wondrous cheer. His father stood at the head of the long table, clapping in pride with all of the workers. Roasted pork, ham, and turkey was laid out on the table ceremoniously. Pastries and various other deserts accompanied stuffing, rice, and fish.

Wine and water were the only drinks.

Sasuke roved his eyes over the other workers in the room, but once again it was to his disappointment.

In silent fury, Sasuke caught Fugaku's plead for Sasuke to sit beside him so that he may enjoy a meal with him. It was as if his ears were stuffed with cotton; Sasuke heard nothing that was going on around him as he took his place next to his father. He saw his father's lips move as he spoke, but heard no sound come out of the king's mouth.

His mind was also being affected. He didn't think anything of how odd it was to be in this close proximity to his father. All he could think of were where the whereabouts of his friend were. Where was Naruto? Of all people, he would think Naruto would have been here to greet him. Why wasn't he here? He had kept his promise! He didn't forget anything; so where was the blonde twerp?

"May I refill your goblet with wine, sir?"

Sasuke tensed when he heard the voice. He clutched his eating utensils so tightly, his knuckles turned white and he could feel his nails digging in to the palms of his hands. He swallowed the last bit of meat he had been chewing for the past two minutes and slowly looked up. His stomach did a strange twist he hadn't felt in a year, but it was accompanied by a pain so intense in his chest, he bit on his tongue so as not to let it slip.

_Beautiful golden hair. Mesmerizing eyes, a blue almost indescribable._

"Ah, thank you, Uzumaki-san. Sasuke, I don't believe you two have met." Boasted Fugaku, his eyes twinkling from the wine. "This is Uzumaki Naruto; he is a new addition to our line of servants in our home." He took a generous sip of his wine just as Naruto made his way to Sasuke and began to pour wine in to his goblet.

"Now, I must let you know, Iruka-san can not be yours anymore Sasuke. Some complications have arisen and I am in need of service from him. So," Fugaku waved a hand at Naruto and Sasuke's throat clenched as he watched Naruto's blank face lower, his hands clasped in front of him as he awaited another opportunity to serve. "Uzumaki-san will be Iruka's replacement; permanently. He will serve you in any way, more so than Iruka-san has, I'm sure. Isn't that right, Uzumaki?" Sasuke didn't let it slip that his father's tone held a bit of a threat at the end of his speech.

At the mention of his name, Naruto looked up, his face still blank, and turned his attention to Sasuke.

"I am pleased to serve you…young master." He said mechanically.

Sasuke abruptly shot up from his chair, causing his plate to clatter to the floor. His father looked up at him in shock, but found him self staring at Sasuke's face hidden behind his thick mane of hair. "Please excuse me, father. I am exhausted from my trip. I must retire to my room before I do something I may…" his hands clenched in to fists at his sides. "Regret." He finished.

Slowly, Fugaku nodded. "Of course, do as you-."

Sasuke was already out of the room before his father finished.

He calmly walked up towards his room, his subconscious remembering where it was since his mind was elsewhere. Once in the sanctuary of his room, Sasuke gently clicked his door shut, locking it before he took another step in.

Gazing out of his window towards the setting sun, Sasuke let the emptiness of his mind control him. Every now and then, his chest would give off a pain that made his eye twitch.

"_I am pleased to serve you…young master."_

At the moment those words were uttered, something within Sasuke broke. Naruto had turned in to his personal servant while he was gone. And it was until now that he realized what the meaning of his feelings meant.

It was as if an eraser had just whipped away the chalk from the chalkboard.

In less than five minutes, Sasuke was standing alone in his room in the growing darkness, feeling emotionless.

He had come home to find he had lost his friend.

No, never the friend.

He was never his friend, the teme.

Sasuke had come home, only to find he had lost the one he cared about the most…

The one he loved.

* * *

A/N: So, whatcha think? I'm still going on; I've got a few good ideas for this fic. Again, only reviews and requests will entice me to do anything farther than kissing in this story. ;P Hope to get enough! Next chapter: **Danger in the South **Wondering what the trouble is that Sasuke's father was talking about? Stay tuned! 


	2. Danger in the South

A/N: **MUST READ!! **I loved the outcome! Oi, but there was a couple of reviews I got…They said they felt they've read this story before on a doujinshi and YouTube? I don't know what a doujinshi is –ahem-….I'm a noob, don't pelt me with rocks! But then again…I have a co writing partner who's got more experience in this kind of thing (she's not a fan fiction fan, so she let's me do the work on details and wording)…I thought the plot was pretty original…–sigh- well, if the problem persists that people recognize this story, I'm sorry. Don't flame, cuz it's really no use, I just need to know if I'm somehow plagiarizing someone else's story idea. Well… On with the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: Since I forgot to add one in the previous chapter –ahem- I do not own the following characters, except for some of the servants X3

**Danger in the South**

Sasuke sighed heavily as he peered at everyone over the tops of his hands. His eyes narrowed dangerously as his suspicions were confirmed. He had nobody to trust; but that was fine. He was used to it by now. Four years of practice had done well for him. The room was quiet and all that could be heard was the nervous breathing coming from all of his royal courtiers.

"My lord, please-." Sasuke shot the man who had spoken a dangerous glare that had him gulping down the rest of his sentence. Three other men stared at Sasuke warily sweat beading up on their brow. The long table they sat around seemed to feel an extra obstacle from the ever so inviting door just across from where Sasuke sat.

It was time to get everything cleared. Sasuke turned his glare on to the man on his immediate left. "Kuromeru," he began in a low voice. The man snapped to attention, his graying brown hair matted down on his stout head from his sweat. His wrinkled face was tense as his hazel eyes stared at Sasuke with hidden horror. "Yes, young lord?" he croaked.

"Much of the taxes have been missing as of late. Our average has decreased drastically since you were put in charge." Sasuke put bluntly. Kuromeru stared at him in shock. "My lord-!" he gasped, his jowls aquiver. Sasuke turned to the next man, his black eyes glittering at his prey. "Kokubyaku," A man with dung colored hair that reached to his chin actually let out a squeak at the sound of Sasuke's voice. "You have been seen and charged with serious offenses by Teichou him self." Sasuke's eyes widened as he sent him an image of a horrific death sentence. "Those women will have what they demand soon enough." Kokubyaku's eyes widened and his face paled even more so.

Sasuke's voice remained calm as he flicked his eyes over to the man sitting next to Kokubyaku. This was the man that had spoken out to him in an attempt to try and lessen Sasuke's quiet enragement. "Usotsuki," The ebony haired man glared at Sasuke. "Trying to create a pack of rebellious men to try and wipe me away from the picture isn't your forte. You chose the wrong men." Sasuke raked his eyes over everyone until they fell on a boy barely out of his childhood shaking in his seat in front of him. Sasuke kept his gaze on the boy as he spoke, emitting fear from his feminine face with each word that passed through his lips.

"Nobody could keep their mouth shut. I heard about it the day you first started it." Usotsuki stood up from his seat and slammed his palms on the table. "Oh really, sir?" he sneered, his rancid breath reaching Sasuke's nostrils and making his face crinkle in disgust. "Then why, may I be so bold as to ask, did you not stop it then?!"

"Every person needs some kind of fun in their life." Came the simple reply.

Usotsuki's face fell and his skin turned clammy. His subordinates thought it to be the face of fear that befell their leader of their newly formed traitorous group, Higyou. But no, it was the face of decision. No one noticed Usotsuki's next move except for the boy Sasuke's gaze was still upon.

Within seconds, a dagger was poking at Sasuke's jugular while Usotsuki's face loomed beside his hostage. Sasuke's hands fell away from his face to reveal him still expressionless. The boy across him was beginning to tear up and Sasuke knew it was the end.

"You two have done well." Growled Usotsuki to Kuromeru and Kokubyaku who were smiling wickedly. "We have gotten this pathetic fool for a prince alone at last. Now Fugaku-ou will see the true power of Higyou and their leader." He pressed the blade closer to Sasuke's neck, a droplet of crimson liquid appearing on his white skin. Sasuke didn't even flinch.

"So tell me," Sasuke began, still staring at the boy but directing his words to Usotsuki. "Are you really the true leader?" Usotsuki snorted, looking at Sasuke as if he were some idiot. "Our leader wouldn't be as lenient as we are being to you. Now, shut up! I prefer to do this in quiet." Sasuke blinked, his hands resting on the arms of his chair as his body remained calmly relaxed.

"One more question, before I allow you to commence with my death." Sasuke muttered. Usotsuki snarled and gripped his dagger tighter, shaking it against Sasuke's neck in the process. More blood appeared, and the boy stared at him somberly and regretfully, holding back the sobs he had within him. "What is it?" growled Usotsuki through his teeth.

"What is his name?" Sasuke asked. "Baka! Do you think me a fool?! Why should I tell you the name of our lord, even if you are about to die?!" Usotsuki barked. "Not him." Sasuke replied calmly. Confusion appeared on everyone's face. Usotsuki grabbed a fistful of Sasuke's hair and tilted his head back to glower at him eye to eye. "Who the hell are you talking about then?" Sasuke's eyes glinted and he flickered them to the blonde boy that sat across from him.

Usotsuki glanced at the boy and looked back at him dumbly. "Shinri?" he spat in disbelief.

Sasuke smirked. "Ah, thank you."

Sasuke brought a hand up to his throat and grabbed Usotsuki's wrist. He twisted it with such force, there was an audible crack and Usotsuki dropped his weapon immediately, clutching at his shattered wrist while howling in pain. Sasuke stood up from his seat and adjusted his shirt. Before the other two men could utter a gasp, he was behind the both of them, his face still expressionless.

He grabbed the both of them by the backs of their heads and twisted his wrists. The two lackeys slumped to the floor, their eyes rolled up behind their heads, their bodies limp from death of a broken neck. Shinri watched in horror as Sasuke walked over to a whimpering Usotsuki cowering in a corner. His shoes tapping in a businesslike manner.

Sasuke was reaching a hand towards Usotsuki when he spat at his face. "I rue the day when you meet with your brother!" Sasuke's face betrayed no emotion at these words. Usotsuki wanted him dead and to be with his brother in hell; who gave a damn?

In a blink, Sasuke raised a fist and slugged Usotsuki hard enough in the face that his head snapped back with a crack. The man slumped to the floor, dead before his head had hit the ground.

Shinri trembled as he watched Sasuke crack his neck and turn to face him. The cold hard gaze that reached him made a tear fall down his cheek. Sasuke stared at him unblinkingly, contemplating a thought. Shinri would have preferred if Sasuke were showing _some_ sort of emotion, but no, he was only rewarded with a gaze that made him sweat all over. Suddenly, the yukata Shinri wore didn't feel all so comfortable anymore.

"Shinri," The blonde haired male clamped his eyes shut, awaiting Sasuke's sentence. "Leave." Shinri looked up at Sasuke with eyes as wide as dinner plates. Had he just heard correctly? "Y-young master…?" Whispered Shinri uncertainly. To his surprise, Sasuke's face crumpled up in pain for just a brief millisecond. "Leave." Sasuke repeated his voice softer this time. Shinri still didn't move, and because of this Sasuke walked closer to him, extending a hand.

"You were nothing more than a puppet, forced to do what your master commanded. I can not extend my apologies to you for the horrendous acts he had forced upon you during your lone nights, either. You have my sincere regrets." Sasuke stated as he gripped Shinri's shoulder and helped him on his shaky feet. "He had a hold on you and your family; you can forget about it now. You are free to leave as you please." Shinri was staring up at Sasuke in disbelief; how had he known so much?

Was he really free from those torturous nights filled with physical and mental pain? Could he really see his mother safely once again? Shinri gripped Sasuke's hand; his wracking sobs making him lose some support on his legs. "Thank you!" he gasped through his tears. Sasuke's face reverted back to being expressionless as he held up a hand and wiped away at Shinri's eyes. Sasuke tilted the boy's head up from underneath his chin and brought himself closer so that his breath tickled Shinri's face as he spoke. "Just leave. Don't look back." Shinri stumbled backwards, but this time, his face beaming as he gazed at his savior.

"I would like to repay you." He offered to Sasuke's back, Sasuke having turned back around to scrutinize the three bodies in the dungeon-like room. He didn't see his small smile. "Just do me one thing." He said in a low and sultry voice. Shinri couldn't help but heat up at the face at the tone of his voice.

It was almost too appealing.

"What will it be?" he asked his voice eager. Sasuke peered closely at Usotsuki's corpse as he replied. "Outside you will find a man with silver hair, a mask, and an eye patch. Tell him to come here; and as you make your way towards the kitchens on your way out-," Shinri suddenly became perplexed; why would he be going to the kitchens? "You will tell the maid Mika that I have given direct orders to compile a sack with every provision you will need for you to share with your family." There was a silence, and again Shinri found him self having to wipe away tears from his face.

"One more and you may leave."

Shinri looked up at Sasuke from underneath his bangs, a quivering smile appearing. "Yes?" Sasuke glanced over his shoulder as he spoke. "You will find a scullery boy helping Mika in the kitchens. I want him to be waiting in my study before I get there." Shinri noticed how Sasuke's tone suddenly became cool as he spoke about the boy.

With a nod, Shinri scurried to the exit, the door not having a chance to click shut behind him when it burst open again, revealing a man with silver hair, a mask, and an eye patch.

"You call-? What the hell happened here…?" Kakashi muttered dryly, closing the door behind him as he stared at the bodies blankly. "I took care of business that's what happened here." Sasuke replied cheekily. Kakashi stood erect and gave Sasuke a playful glare. "It certainly went cleaner than what I expected." He commented. "Amazingly I heard nothing; and I was standing outside the entire time." Sasuke smirked and prodded the toe of his boot in to Kuromeru's thigh. "I know." He replied.

Kakashi sighed and walked up beside Sasuke. "I suppose you want me to dispose of the bodies?" Sasuke gave him a sidelong glance. "You read my mind." Kakashi snorted as he bent down to pick up a body. "I will be no more than five minutes. I will meet you in your study with Iruka-san for the briefing."

Sasuke nodded and made his way to leave. "Good. I will take you for your word." There was a silence except for the clicking of Sasuke's shoes when Kakashi suddenly broke it. "We barely know each other, but from what I do know…Sasuke-sama, you have changed – drastically – since your return from your study abroad." Sasuke stopped midway, but remained facing his back to Kakashi.

Kakashi went on, his own back to Sasuke as he bent down to pick up the second body. "And now, since the disappearance of your father from the previous scourge with the Higyou..." Kakashi trailed off with a sigh. When he didn't go on, Sasuke remained silent and left the room, making his way to his study.

-X-

The room had once belonged to his father. But ever since his disappearance, Sasuke had taken residence in it; not because of his love for his lost parent, but because now it was his duty and responsibility to start business where his father had left off. Until it was certain that Fugaku was either dead or alive, Sasuke now served as temporary leader of Konoha.

He served the part well; some say better than his father. Sasuke was on a roll. Where it took his father a minimum of two years to figure out the problem with Higyou, Sasuke had already managed to pinpoint three headquarters, six undercover groups within the city, and their battle tactics from their two previous attempts at breaching the city while Sasuke was leading.

All of this in exactly two months.

Sasuke dug his hands deep within his pants pockets as he made his way to the room. He held his head high, his posture demanding respect and dripping with authority. Whenever someone passed by him in the hall, he got the usual hurried curtsy or bow from them. Although he wasn't known for cruel and unusual punishment as his father had been, he still emanated fear from his workers.

"Oh, Sasuke-ou!" Sasuke paused at the mention of his name, but grimaced at the title. Many of the people within the palace had taken to calling him king in place of his rightful title of prince. The person who had called him was Shinri who was now beaming at him with a large gray sack slung over his shoulder. "Thanks again, sir. I did as you wanted." He called. Sasuke nodded curtly, yet politely and started walking away again. He heard Shinri's final shouted farewell and Sasuke waved lazily over his shoulder.

As he approached the door of his study, his body suddenly tensed and his face became hard. He felt his breathing become heavier, yet less noticeable just as he caught sight of a flash of bright yellow hair. The boy was holding an ornate blue jug filled with water in both hands, a white towel slung over his right shoulder. He was walking up to the study door just at the same time as Sasuke had come around the corner.

Over the years, he too had lost his baby fat and was now lean and fit. No one could understand why, since all he did was help with serving during meal times and follow Sasuke's orders; and only Sasuke's orders.

His walking slowed down to a stop as he glared hatefully at Naruto. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke and immediately straightened up. He inclined his head and kept his gaze averted as he became a picture perfect servant.

Sasuke could have spat in his face; pathetic little teme.

With a sniff, Sasuke reached over to open the door to his study, hating the close proximity between him and the rat. "Kakashi and Iruka will be here shortly." He stated stiffly. He heard Naruto shuffle in closely behind him just before he closed the door. "Hai." He replied in a soft and musical voice.

It made Sasuke clench a fist and take all of his will power to hold back the urge to swing it.

Sasuke walked over to his desk and rested his hands on the flat of its surface as he exhaled deeply. He rubbed the lids of his eyes as he tried to calm down his oncoming migraine. He heard a clink of glass and he opened his eyes to see a creamy tan hand extending a crystal glass filled with cool water while the other held two sugar coated pills.

"Your job takes a heavy toll on you, young master." Sasuke's eyes twitched ever so slightly. "I thought it best to bring these to you. They are new; they say they alleviate the pains of one's stress." Naruto explained as Sasuke snatched the pills from his hands and popped them in to his mouth before chugging down the water.

"Are you finished with your kitchen duties?" Sasuke rasped after his gulp of water. Naruto's expressionless face nodded. "Hai, young master." Sasuke scowled. "So early?" Naruto blinked slowly. "I finished them as soon as possible; I needed to heed to your demand." Sasuke sniffed as he wiped a droplet of water from the side of his mouth.

The honorifics sickened him. Every time he heard one spill from those small lips, something dark stirred within his chest. He didn't understand what it could mean, and for the time being he chose to ignore it. Instead he just narrowed his eyes and stared blankly at Naruto who was oblivious to the tension building in the small emerald room. He had his head lowered, his bangs falling casually over his eyes as he paid more attention to the jug of water while pouring its contents to refill Sasuke's empty glass.

Once again, Sasuke felt his hands clenching in to fists. _Look up, dammit._ The sounds of children playing out on the grounds wafted in through the open window. Their parents were obviously still working; Sasuke was kind enough to allow them to bring their children with them to work. Where else would they be if their parents were not around to keep an eye on them? Sasuke would not allow a child to be left on the streets, unsupervised.

He'd much rather have them close by. Even if they did make a lot of noise…drowning out any other…no one else to hear…who would care? He had no one. The brat had no family. There was a shriek and Sasuke leapt from out of his dark thoughts.

He found him self still staring at Naruto, who was now wiping the desk clean of the water droplets. He straightened up and held out the new glass of water, unprepared for the reaction. "Your water, young master."

The shattering of glass was heard by no one.

_Why doesn't he resist?_

The pounding of the small body against the bookshelf was too quick to be heard, even if some books did fall from their perch.

_Resist, dammit!_

The pale hand that clutched around the silken throat drowned out any frightened sound that was ready to burst from the mouth of the victim. Blue eyes were hidden behind scrunched eyelids just as a hand reached up futilely to clutch at the steel-like wrist.

_Resist!_

Barely a whimper could escape from the victim's throat as he squinted up at his assailant in fear and sadness.

Sasuke's face was contorted in to a fierce expression. He kept his grip on Naruto's throat while Naruto was staring at him through his squinted eyes. Sasuke's free hand caged Naruto in, so if he did break from his grip, which he couldn't, he would have an easier way of grabbing him. The arm Sasuke caged Naruto with clutched at a shelf, his breathing heavy as if he had just run a marathon.

_Why do you do this? Why do you let this happen…? Every time…_

Naruto could do nothing as he let Sasuke bring his face closer to his. Sasuke's breathe caressed Naruto's face, his lips hovering over the blonde's. The slightest whimper escaped him as fear overtook him. Sasuke pressed him self closer, his body almost squeezing Naruto's. When he spoke, he didn't recognize his own voice.

"You belong to me, and only me. You are not to go near the kitchens again; you are not to go _anywhere_ without my authorization." He leaned in closer, and his lips brushed against Naruto's. His black eyes burned in to Naruto's gaze as his expression softened. "You…are…mine." Naruto's eyes seemed to dull as they kept staring at Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke almost smirked. He brushed his mouth once more against Naruto's.

"Please…"

Sasuke froze, his mouth hovering over Naruto's.

"Please," Came the whimper once more. "…young master…" Sasuke closed his eyes and forced his face to return to its emotionless façade. With a flick of his wrist he roughly tossed Naruto to the side, not even blinking as the blonde landed with a thud that made him wince and rub at his now bruised shoulder.

"Baka." Spat Sasuke as he walked over to the window to stare aimlessly out of it, his hands clasped behind his back. Naruto coughed and put a shaky hand to his throat, unsure of what to do. "Gather your belongings from your room below." Sasuke said, his voice low. Naruto looked up at him through squinted eyes in response.

"My orders are not to be taken lightly. You are being moved in closer proximity to me. I will be needing you around more often." He added with a hint of menace in the words. Naruto remained still, his eyes trained on Sasuke's silhouette. "Now!" barked the prince. Naruto blinked and stood up making sure to keep his head lowered in respect.

He quietly walked to the door and opened it to find a surprise.

"Iruka-san!" Sasuke whirled his head at the sound of Naruto's rare exclamation of emotion. His mouth twisted in to a silent snarl when he saw the reason why.

Iruka stumbled in holding his left shoulder as blood seeped through his clamped fingers. A clamor of servants were beginning to crowd behind him as he stumbled in the study. "Sasuke-sama, suspicions are confirmed. But it's worse than we imagined." Gasped Iruka, pushing him self through Naruto and trying to get to Sasuke.

"Location, statistics, and battle formation." Barked Sasuke, keeping his demands short and simple as he reached for Iruka. The man was badly injured, and Sasuke could only imagine what sort of power Higyou had in such a small number. What looked like claw marks slashed the right side of Iruka's face, and two kunai protruded from his right thigh. Iruka stumbled and Sasuke was able to catch him before he hit the floor.

Sasuke was easing him carefully to lie down when Iruka coughed up his response. "Three men down; Kakashi and Anko are the only one's left of the Jounin you sent. We haven't been able to attack; they're mainly defending sire; the power is too great!" Iruka's breathing became labored and Sasuke had to ask once more to gain the answer to his first question. "Where are they?" he said firmly.

Iruka shook his head; the man was so exhausted. A bloodcurdling shriek suddenly rose from the courtyard, startling every person that was witnessing Iruka's strange and sudden reappearance. "They have failed…" Iruka whispered in horror. Sasuke shook his head and asked one more question before allowing Iruka to rest. "How many of the enemy?"

Everyone watched as Iruka's eyes went wide and he let out a pained whimper with shame and fear at his answer.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

The deafening roar arose from the courtyard bellow, frightening everyone in the premises and emitting shrieks and squeals of terror.

"He is only a child." Gasped Iruka before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted.

"UCHIHA, WHERE ARE YOU?!" demanded the intruder.

Sasuke's confusion rose but he acted quickly nonetheless. He looked up and glared at Naruto, the boy staring with wide eyes at his fallen surrogate father and a bruise forming in the shape of Sasuke's hand. Sasuke shook the thought away and barked his orders. "Spread word to everyone in the palace; no one is to leave the grounds! Find the nurses and tend to Iruka!" Naruto glanced at Sasuke, a flicker of a strange emotion flickering across his face before nodding grimly and turning to the crowd.

"You heard the prince! Help spread word: no one is to leave the grounds!" Sasuke couldn't help but be slightly amazed at the firm and commanding edge in Naruto's voice. Naruto returned as everyone dispersed and bent over Iruka. "I will tend to him; you may tend to your own duties, young master." Sasuke didn't even snap at Naruto for his honorific.

His face contorted in anger, Sasuke rose and marched out of the room, his hands clenched in to fists and his teeth set on edge. Whoever the idiot was that dared confront him and mess with his home was in for the darkest day of his life.

-X-

It was unbelievable. The sight grisly and infuriating as Sasuke stared with wide eyes and his blank face at the bloodied courtyard of his home. A child's body lay broken and mangled right at his feet after having been thrown at him by the last person he would have thought possible.

Sasuke stared in to the glassy eyes of the five year olds body in remorse before slowly looking up to the sadistic gaze of the demon. Sasuke faced him head on with no weaponry or armor. People ran indoors seeking sanctuary from the monster challenging their protector. Trees were uprooted, grass burnt and limestone pathways turned to molten lava and spewing fire in random places.

In all reality, Konoha palace had turned in to a living Hell.

Sasuke didn't move an inch, even as the demon threw a broken mass of rock in his direction. The demon literally reeked of hatred and evil, its visible aura a sickening orange, lashing out at any moving object, immediately sapping it of its life. Wild shaggy hair whipped around crazily from nonexistent wind, a bright gold that would have made Sasuke squint were he not angered beyond belief.

Glowing red eyes stared widely at him with sadistic glee, heavily laden in black. A masochistic grin bared inhumane sharp canines that looked able to crush a bar of titanium. His face was marked with black markings in the shape of upside down crosses on his cheeks. On his forehead, glowing also a bright orange was a slightly crooked X. A single ear ring hung on his left ear, the gem glinting malevolently at Sasuke. His body was thin, but small muscles still bulged, even with the slightest movement. The being had no shirt, only a pair of torn trousers. However, even with all of the changes, Sasuke could recognize the feminine face anywhere.

The shape of his eyes were unforgettable.

"Shinri, what have you done?" Sasuke's deep voice resonated throughout the courtyard. Shinri crossed his arms over his bare chest and chuckled grimly. "What are you? What business do you have with me?" Sasuke demanded. This was all unsettling and confusing to him, but he intended to figure things out soon.

Shinri raised a brow cockily, wagging a finger annoyingly at Sasuke. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Do not take such a tone, oh great bakamono." Sasuke teetered on edge with the insult. Shinri's voice was different, his voice deeper and sounding as if it had a second person speaking with him. "By the way," Shinri leered at his adversary. "I am no longer Shinri. My name is Okayaki," he gave a mocking bow that made Sasuke want to kill him just then and there. "What business do you have, Okayaki?" Sasuke repeated, wanting the games to be over with.

"Ha ha ha, I am simply here to inform you of what you lack knowledge of." Okayaki pointed a sharp finger at Sasuke and grinned. "You hold something precious that belongs to Higyou; more accurately, that belongs to me and my brothers!" For once, Sasuke showed open expression at his bafflement. "What are you speaking of, traitor?! I hold nothing of importance to your damned group of rebels!" Okayaki laughed once more shaking his head at Sasuke as if he were a child with no intelligence.

"You have yet to find it your self? So be it then! When it comes forth, you will know what it is. Until then, I wish you luck with your endeavor in trying to fall Higyou. But let me warn you: it will not get easier." Okayaki's face went serious as he glared at Sasuke. "I am only one of seven demons released of their prison from the fallen village. We grow in power, and Higyou has been of great help. The least we can do is return the favor." He raised a hand and bent his fingers slightly.

The body at Sasuke's feet rose up from the ground and levitated to Okayaki. Sasuke could only watch in disgusted horror as Okayaki studied the body and slowly nodded in approval. "Now, I take my lunch and leave you to ponder my words." He announced. He looked at Sasuke dead in the eye and for once Sasuke froze.

"You are very strong, Uchiha Sasuke. However, you have yet to awaken your true potential. We will see if the Sleeping One will help you with that." With that, Okayaki snapped his fingers and disappeared in a crack of flames. Everything suddenly reverted back to normal, as if Okayaki had never even been there. Sasuke, however, was left worse off.

After looking him dead in the eye, Sasuke felt something click in his mind. He suddenly couldn't breath, and his body seemed completely numb. He only heard the screams and shouts of worry before he blacked out.

* * *

A/N: Well, we all know school gets in the way. So, sorry if this update took too long. Anyways, turns out my friend was actually getting me to take someone's story! AHH! But...good news! I GOT PERMISSION! Lol, turns out the original story was created by HER COUSIN! -squeals- Her cousin told me I could go ahead and add whatever I want, just as long as I give her credit, so here it is! THANK YOU JII-CHAN! 


	3. The Band of Seven

A/N: Woohoo! I love you guys SO much XD Hmm, a lot of you have made some _pretty_ good guesses about the direction in which this story has been going. A warning though: don't be so sure of your thoughts. I don't like being so predictable and obvious, and some of your guesses have been EXACTLY what I've been looking for! Lol, I like to be different, and I definitely LOVE using twists and turns : evil grin :. Any who's, I've gotten a question concerning Sasuke's behavior towards Naruto. Btw, DEFINITELY sorry for the late update. Technology can really be a drag when it stops working for you right when you need it TT

"Why doesn't he just ask Naruto why he acts like that I mean when he finds out he will feel horrible for the way he treated him right?"

All right, first off, it wouldn't be much of a story if Sasuke just flat out told Naruto that he loves him (I know it's obvious --). Secondly, in this story, Sasuke's life has always been filled with disappointments and people turning away from him. So now that he's older, he's resolved to get whatever he wants, however he wants; even if it means treating people like trash. Do you get it? Lol, ok!

* * *

**The Band of Seven**

Shikiyoku, Lust; Houshoku, Gluttony; Butsuyoku, Greed; Bushou, Sloth; Doki, Wrath; Gougan, Pride; and last but not least, Okayaki, also know as Envy. The demon brotherhood of seven; the legendary one's that were said to have fallen when they lost miserably in the Forgotten War centuries ago. No one remembers how they came to be, or even how they came to a sudden end. The Forgotten War and anything that had to do with the seven brothers was lost with time. Only wives tales remained of these accursed beings in the human realm. Who are they, to be exact? What was their purpose on earth? Only one thing was exact: they were once powerful beings. So powerful, only one army could go up against them.

The legendary army of the Haven; no one knows who these beings were; no one knows where they came from. No one even ever heard of them until they were uncovered as the missing link to the downfall of the Band of Seven. No details remain of how this came to be, except for one single clue that no one has ever been able to unravel.

"_**Two becomes the downfall of one."**_

The scroll in which this quote was written on was found in a tiny village, not so far from Konoha. It was on no one's territory, and the village was so small, it had no need for a true leader. The village was peaceful, and helped anyone that asked or was in need. Lord Uchiha did not want to claim the village, letting the people go on with their lives as they pleased. He still kept them protected, however, seeing as they _did_ have something of importance.

Shuuraku no Tenshi, or the Village of Angels, held a secret that was shared by Lord Uchiha and the keeper of the secret. Lord Uchiha, seeing the danger that could unfold should the secret ever be figured out, sought to protect the village. No one dared try and take advantage of Shuuraku no Tenshi. Everyone lived at peace. Such a helping hand offered by the great Lord Uchiha could never harm the village. It all went to hell when history was dug up from its grave and decided to go its separate way.

_Ow…wh-what?_

"Daddy!" squealed a boy in happiness as he ran to his father with outstretched stubby arms. His shaggy blonde hair framed his round and tan face, bringing out the brilliant blue eyes. His wide smile was infectious and brought out a bark of laughter from what could have been his elder brother. The young man took two quick strides and lifted the boy up in a twirl, hugging him close to his chest. "Naruto, my Naruto!" chuckled Minato Uzumaki. The young Naruto grinned widely and received a traditional Eskimo kiss from his father.

From behind Naruto, a lovely young woman with light red hair walked out the small house, an apron tied around her waist. Kushina Uzumaki smiled gently at her husband and son, walking over to them with a look of pure adoration on her face. "Welcome home." She muttered gently. Minato received her with an outstretched arm and wrapped it around her waist, hugging her tightly with Naruto clutching at the both of them.

Suddenly, flames appeared to surround them and bloodcurdling screams erupted from unsuspecting victims. All sense of happiness disappeared; the image of the perfect family disappeared as suddenly as it came.

_N-no…Naruto?_

A new image appeared then; a boy crouched in a circle of charred bodies. His arms clutched his knees tightly to his chest, his eyes wide and gazing distantly at the unrecognizable faces of his parents. His small hands clutched at the sleeves of his clothes and gave off one violent tremble. The overwhelming smell of burnt flesh didn't affect him anymore. His mind refused to let the tears fall down his face, his oceanic orbs blinking only every few minutes. His tan face was smudged with soot and ashes, making Naruto almost unrecognizable.

A man took tentative steps towards the emotionally shattered boy. His bloodstained uniform and Konoha insignia stood out against everything, but it did not capture Naruto's attention. Iruka stepped forward and swooped low to pick up the orphan in one graceful movement. The boy allowed him to, not even flinching; the only movement was of his heaving chest as he finally began to hyperventilate. Something wet fell on the palm of his cheek as he kept staring at the remains of his family's bodies. Iruka tried wiping the soot off of Naruto's face, but it was no good; his gloves were too dirty to do the job as well.

The first step Iruka took out of the circle of bodies was when the unearthly wail of the heartbroken child echoed across the fields. The three shinobi that had accompanied Iruka clapped their hands over their ears, Iruka himself almost dropping the child as he struggled to clutch the lone survivor to his chest and muffle the noise that had everyone wondering if the enemy would hear and come running to finish the job they thought they checked off their list.

_Ackh! Stop! Stop it!_

Naruto's wail grew to a higher pitch and there was a blinding flash of white light. There was a dull thump and silence suddenly became overwhelming. The light disappeared and Iruka was still, standing on his knees as he stared with wide eyes at the boy as he stared back at him somberly. A few seconds passed and his brilliant blue eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell backwards in silence, his clothes turning to dust as he met the charred earth.

Naruto lay still on the dirt; naked as the day he was born. A strange symbol glowed on his abdomen, disappearing before Iruka could even decipher what it meant. A strangled cry escaping his throat, Iruka lunged forward, fearing for the child as if it were his own.

_Wake up! Wake up, dammit!_

"I'm Naruto! Nice t'meetcha Sasuke!

_Go away!!_

"Y-you have to what?" Naruto stuttered his post-pubescent voice squeaking as it cracked with emotion.

"I have to leave for school. I'm going to learn abroad, to study for when I have to take over my father's place. I have no choice in the matter; I leave at dawn tomorrow."

"He wouldn't let you, would you, Sasuke?!" Naruto demanded. Sasuke's face was blank as he looked away from Naruto's pleading face.

"Sasukeeee!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke grinned, turning on his heel to board the ship. "N- Sasuke!" Naruto called. Sasuke didn't respond, making his way still toward the ship. "Sasuke!" He was already halfway up the boardwalk when he felt a tug at his cloak. He turned around just as Naruto clasped both his hands in his, tears streaming down his face. He furiously wiped them away as he glared at Sasuke.

"You better come back!" he growled.

"_**I am pleased to serve you…young master."**_

Sasuke shot up in his bed, his body shiny with sweat from his nightmare. He remembered only one thing from it; the one phrase that haunted him since he had come back from his studies abroad. "Young master, you have awakened! Are you all right? Is there anything I can do for you?" Sasuke cringed at the sound of the voice and let out a growl.

"What happened?" he finally asked through gritted teeth. There was a stifling silence and Sasuke almost thought he had imagined Naruto's voice. "Young master has been asleep for almost a week." Came the reply. 'Oh, shut up!' Sasuke wanted to roar. Instead, he balled his hands into fists around the edges of his sheet and made to get up when he felt a peculiar sensation. He shifted once more, and he glanced blankly down at his sheets.

Slowly, he turned his head towards Naruto who blinked innocently at him. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he cleared his throat. "Would you care to explain to me why my body has no clothes?" he asked softly. Naruto blushed and bowed his head, shuffling towards the door. "Your bath has been made and your clothes are set on the loveseat, young master. I will go and make sure the appropriate accommodations have been made for your dinner." Before Sasuke could stop Naruto, the door clicked shut behind his heel and he was left alone in the room.

Without hesitating, Sasuke sighed and threw the comforter off of him, slowly sliding his legs over the edge of the bed. He could feel the effects of not having been awake for a week kick in. He felt disoriented and slightly nauseous from lack of food. His nose wrinkled in disgust and he figured out why Naruto had drawn him a bath.

Thinking of the idiot made him turn his head involuntarily towards the door. Clenching the sheets, Sasuke shot up off the bed but regretted it almost immediately. His legs weren't ready for the sudden action and gave way underneath him. He gasped in pain as he hit the floor, the cold wood hitting his back as a resonating thud echoed lightly around his room. Before he could try to get himself back up, his bedroom door crashed open and he had to suppress a groan as a familiar flash of yellow slid into the room.

Forget the enemy; Naruto was the last person who he wanted to see him like this. "Oh, Young Master." Naruto said pitifully. Sasuke just stared up at him blankly, his thoughts completely disappearing and unable to let him act. He felt like a lost child, and could sense his composure crumbling. He still felt a bit tired, and his ability to speak suddenly left. His lips parted slightly and he remained still, looking up at Naruto in his pitiful position.

Naruto kept his poise as the faithful servant as he bent over and helped Sasuke up. Wrapping an arm around his waist and hoisting him up, Naruto surprised Sasuke with his strength, as he was lead to the awaiting tub in the middle of his room. Sasuke kept his gaze fixated on Naruto's face, vaguely wondering what the hell was going on.

"Come now, Young Master…. in you go." Naruto said softly, guiding Sasuke into the steaming tub. Sasuke slid into the water with help of Naruto, who was exceedingly careful not to touch him anymore than he had to. Sasuke's blank stare was ignored and his small gasp went unheard when the blonde produced a rag from beside the tub and dipped it in the water, proceeding to go behind Sasuke and scrub his back.

It was as if Sasuke had suddenly gone back 10 years and was a 7 year old again. But instead of hating that he had to have someone beck on him and "help" him take a bath Sasuke, allowed Naruto's gentle ministrations to be done on his body. The soft rag went underneath his chin and gently swept up his chin before it began to move in small circles around his face. It went from his face to his shoulders, down his arms, and on to his hands. The entire time, Sasuke stared blankly at the soapy water.

When Naruto had finished with his legs, he pulled away and bent over to pick up a dry towel to help Sasuke into. Instead, Sasuke suddenly regained the strength and stood up, the water cascading down his naked body in waterfalls. Naruto glanced up with his mouth open slightly to find Sasuke glaring down at him. With every movement Sasuke made, his muscles rippled, the sight beautiful with the droplets of water on him.

Pointing an arm at the door, Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Out." He muttered, his tone deadly. Naruto seemed frozen on the spot as he stared with wide eyes and biting down on his lower lip, clutching the towel to his chest as a dull pink color tinted his tan cheeks. Sasuke didn't notice the blush, but grew impatient with the strange gawking and simply stepped out of the tub, grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and picked him up. "Leave!" he hissed, pushing Naruto roughly between the shoulder blades.

"Ah, Y-young Master-" Naruto began, but he stopped when Sasuke swung his hand and had it land on his cheek with a crack. The offender brought his hands to his sides and clenched them into fists, gritting his teeth together and glaring at Naruto with hidden regret. His eyes shut and his head lowered in defeat, Naruto fled the room without as much as a glance behind him.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered, directing the insult to himself.

-X-

"What was that thing?" Iruka muttered, slouched low over the table as he referred to the demon that attacked their home. Kakashi looked up from his book and glanced at Iruka from underneath his hair, his one eye intense as it rested on Iruka. "You should know; you had a mission that took you to its birthplace." Kakashi muttered, keeping his voice low so the other shinobi in the room wouldn't hear them speak of the secret mission given to them so long ago.

The dark-haired male was still bandaged from the previous attack, the consequences of the battle giving him large bruises on his neck and face, the rest hidden underneath his clothes. He let his hair fall down for once to hide the most grotesque of the bruises around his neck, trying in futility to prevent the questionable glances thrown at him in the hallway. Although he was sitting down, Kakashi could distinctly remember the limp Iruka now had, his ankle having been twisted.

Iruka frowned at Kakashi, his face oddly deformed from its position on the palm of his hand. "What're you….oh." Iruka whispered, realization dawning on him. Kakashi snapped his book shut, pocketing it before going into depth on the topic. He took advantage of the murmurs of the gathered shinobi and kept his voice even and low as he came closer to Iruka.

"The mission Fugaku-sama sent us on; where we found Naruto." Kakashi stated. Iruka nodded, leaning in closer, trying not to attract any suspicion. "That tablet that Anko found. It warned us not to disrupt what lay underneath." Iruka shook his head in mild disbelief. "You don't really believe that, do you?" he whispered. "It may have been…oh, forget it." Iruka gave up, mentally admitting that Kakashi was right. What they had seen with their own eyes was what they had all secretly feared.

They were the cause of Okayaki's appearance.

Iruka glanced up at Kakashi who was glaring at the wall behind him. "Sasuke-ou will need to be informed." Kakashi's eyes sharply turned their glare to Iruka. "And how do you think we'll be able to explain to him how we know? That mission is top secret; no one is supposed to know what our true intentions were." Iruka winced as if the words Kakashi hissed stung him. He remembered the mission's objective all too well.

Kakashi, however, wanted to make sure he knew ever bit of it. "And _you_ failed, didn't you? Had you not failed, we most likely would not be in this situation." Kakashi accused bluntly. Iruka slammed his palms on the table and rose to his feet, his chair crashing behind him. It caused the room to grow silent and all eyes to turn to them. "If I remember correctly, you agreed to my decision, Kakashi." Iruka shot back. The silver-haired Jounin slowly rose to his feet, his eye having no hint of emotion, the mask hiding the grim line of his mouth.

"And all of these years I have regretted it. Now sit down. I hear our king approaching." He replied in a low voice that the entire room seemed to grow cold by. Everyone saw as Iruka glared murderously at his comrade before taking heed to his command just as the door clicked open. Kakashi was still standing and gazing at Iruka as Sasuke stepped in, an air of importance enshrouding him. He stepped up to the closest end of the table, ignoring the seat that awaited him and planted his hands on the edge.

"Kakashi, take your seat. My meeting has begun." Sasuke's voice reverberated throughout the small room. A tense silence followed as Kakashi gave his lord a sidelong glance before slowly taking his seat.

"I want to get straight to the point," Sasuke began, casting his gaze slowly over everyone in turn. "I want to know what the hell was that thing that attacked us. I want to know how and why Higyou is behind it. To find all of this out, I want to begin a search party that is to be stationed at the ruins of the village where I am sure Okayaki was referring to." Iruka glared at a random spot on the floor, Kakashi lifting his chin up in response as he watched. "Toki, I want you to assemble a party of five people; no more, no less. You will be stationed there immediately."

Toki rose from her seat, her expression determined and somewhat flattered as she nodded in acceptance. "I want you to scour every inch of the ruins. I want a full scale report in five days." Sasuke ordered, his voice growing more in authority by the second. "As for the rest of you, I will assign--."

"Lord Uchiha, might I have a word?"

Sasuke's gaze shot up at Kakashi questioningly. No one ever interrupted him while he was giving orders. The entire room held its breath as Kakashi continued. Iruka, on the other hand, getting paler and paler by the second, his breath becoming shallow as he could only imagine what Kakashi was planning to say next.

Sasuke hid his curiosity, straightening up and clasping his hands behind his back as he nodded for Kakashi to continue. "If Toki is to be stationed at the village to find some information, then I believe the time allotted should be less than what you gave her." Anko blustered angrily at Kakashi's suggestion. "Are you insane?! That's exactly the amount of time I need! Any less and we won't get any--!" Kakashi continued as if Toki hadn't even opened her mouth.

"I say this because I believe we may already have a lead." Sasuke's brow furrowed and his gaze became dangerous as the words clicked in. His lips parted but uttered no sound when Iruka suddenly stood up. "No! You can't!" he shouted.

Kakashi stepped away from his table and slowly made his was up to Sasuke. "Sir, remember, we already have a survivor of that village living amongst us. He may have the information we need." Sasuke's mouth dropped open midway before he caught himself and shook his head, blinking rapidly.

Everyone was confused, especially when Iruka began shouting. "He wouldn't know anything your majesty! He was just a boy! The only thing Naruto could--." Sasuke's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered.

_Sasuke kept his eyes on Iruka, each second swelling up with pride at his servant's return. He opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by a loud, yet small voice._

"_Wow, this place is pretty big, Iruka-san!" Sasuke watched with wide eyes as a boy with golden hair and a big grin stumbled out from behind Iruka. His big blue eyes gazed up at the ceiling and paintings until they found their way to Sasuke. "N-Naruto, manners!" Iruka stammered, embarrassed for the small boy's behavior. "Ah! Sumimasen." Naruto apologized, his chubby cheeks blushing with regret as he clamped his small hands over his mouth while staring with wide eyes up at Iruka._

_Sasuke found it hard to swallow as he kept his gaze on the six-year-old boy in front of him. Iruka tried to gain his attention. "Sasuke-sama, this is the only survivor of Shuuraku no Tenshi. He will serve as young master's playmate as of today." Naruto whirled his head towards Sasuke and stepped forward, his grin back in place. Iruka hurriedly explained the reasoning for Naruto's sudden status as Sasuke's playmate. "Your father would like Kakashi-san and I to scout the remains of the village. This could take a while. We need to find evidence and-."_

"_I'm Naruto! Nice t'meetcha Sasuke!" Sasuke just stared at Naruto, his mind blank except with one thought. Golden hair…Sky-blue eyes… "Naruto! What kind of way of talking is that?" Iruka chastised, his hands clamping to his waist. This time Naruto scowled and looked away, still standing in front of Sasuke. He wore a brown yukata that was two sizes too big. He was a head shorter than Sasuke and had strange markings on his cheeks that looked like whiskers._

_Sasuke grabbed a hem of one of Naruto's sleeves and tugged at it. "It's ok." He told Iruka, still looking at the bright blue of Naruto's eyes. Iruka blinked, "But-." Sasuke began pulling Naruto towards the staircase that led to the library. "Let's go." He commanded. Naruto's smile widened and he nodded. "Ok!"_

Sasuke shot Iruka a dangerous glare, the other Shinobi in the room shrinking back in their seats and pitying their comrade.

"Bring him."

-X-

"Another one? Naruto, what do you keep getting yourself in to?" a grown Muzai demanded in a solemn tone when Naruto walked into the door. The left side of his face was red, the jaw and some of his cheekbone turning a light purple from bruising. He offered a weak grin and forced a chuckle. "I didn't see a door opening before I walked into it." Naruto offered his weak excuse. Muzai bought it with a sigh and a disapproving shake of her head. "Come here, kid. We need to fix that up for you. Don't want Lord Uchiha to see you keep getting hurt, now do we?" she giggled.

They were alone in the kitchens, Muzai baking a blueberry pie for her to take home to her husband. As it sat in the oven, she fussed over Naruto, cleaning up the small cut on his cheek in a motherly manner. "You must have hit your face with the edge of the door, baby. You're actually bleeding this time." She breathed as she wiped away the drying crimson droplets. "Mmm…" was the only reply she got.

Turning around, Muzai began to boil a pot of water to clean Naruto up better. "What happened to you, Naruto?" She suddenly asked, pushing in a rag to soak up the water. Naruto blinked and tilted his head to the side innocently. "What do you mean? I told you, I walked--." "I meant, what happened to the Naruto that suddenly disappeared four years ago. Eh? You're such a stiff!" She accused. Naruto blinked rapidly, taken aback by her words.

She whirled around, her mouth set in a grim line, her fists on her hips. A giggle escaped Naruto, stifled as he struggled to keep his mouth shut. But his giggles soon turned to a snort that in turn broke the dam and he was clutching his abdomen as he laughed out loud. Muzai's expression softened as she heard the bells of the boy. "See, you haven't been like that in years. Why?" Naruto wiped at his eye and clasped a hand over his mouth. "Stiff, ha-ha –snort-." As her words settled in, he calmed down, his head shaking slightly before he shrugged.

"Time changes people. I'm working; I can't be my old self anymore." His eyes glinted mischievously when they flashed to his friend. "Unless, of course, you really want me to be blamed for destroying the castle, setting the animals loose, eating all of the food, and crawling underneath the skirts of women?" Muzai blushed, remembering the last time Naruto had done that and slapped a hand lightly across his shoulder. "You baka! You don't have to do _that_ anymore, but at least show your sense of humor some more! You're worse than the old fart I have to take care of back home sometimes."

Once again Naruto burst into a fit of giggles, understanding what she meant, speaking about her father. "I am not. I just have to be professional. I can't be going around….ouch! It's hot!" He cried when Muzai began dabbing at his face with the rag. "Of course it is. Now sit still." She chided, trying to hold him as he fidgeted.

"Um, Naruto, tell me something." She began again, her voice cautious as she dabbed some more at the dried blood. "What is it?" came Naruto's muffled reply from underneath the rag. Muzai remained silent for a few more seconds before she voiced her question. "Why did you suddenly decide to work in the palace? You are a free boy; why did you personally ask Fugaku to take you in as a servant?" A deafening silence came afterwards and a cold trickle of fear suddenly spread through Muzai as she slowly pulled away.

Naruto stared up at her silently, his eyes wide and his lips parted slightly. His body was still, save for the light rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Muzai regretted having asked him…but it had been gnawing at her for the past four years! Not only her, but everyone else as well. They all saw what his decision had caused. Iruka swore Sasuke had been ecstatic to be back, but once he came home and saw Naruto, everything changed. Naruto's decision had changed everything.

"I have my reasons." Naruto suddenly replied in a whisper. Muzai stared at him as he turned his head and gazed blankly at the floor. "But, don't you understand what you've done? You're stuck here. You can't leave….and because of it, you've changed. You never laugh anymore, you never have that infectious smile on you anymore. Ever since Sasuke-ou came back, you've become someone else!" She spat angrily, more at her self than anything else.

She watched in horror as Naruto's eyes widened and his fists clenched. "We're not children anymore, Muzai. Those days are gone. Sasuke-sama has become a leader. I have become his servant. We cannot be children anymore! The time called for us to grow up. There's nothing that can be done to change that!" he retorted, remaining in his seat. Muzai shook her head, not understanding Naruto at all.

"All I'm saying, Naruto….is that I miss you. Everyone does; you were like a child to some of us, and a younger brother to the rest. Even the butcher." She added. Naruto had no reaction. With a sigh, Muzai turned and got back to kneading another slab of dough.

The tip of his tongue shot out as Naruto tried to wet his dry lips. He silently stood up, his mind numb as the sound of her words kept pounding at his heart, ringing his ears with their truth. He had changed.

From the corner of his eye he caught sight of something white. Slowly, he turned around, his tan hand reaching out to the table, the slightly puffed up sleeves of his shirt brushing over the spilled flour. His face still held no expression as he traced something in the powder. He circled the symbols before smirking, despite himself.

"Muzai?" he called softly. With a grunt, she turned around to him, not even having a chance to defend herself when a white cloud suddenly attacked her face. Laughter bounced off the walls immediately, drowning out any other sound. Muzai spat out the flour from her mouth and glared at Naruto, her body stiff. "You little…." Another peal of laughter echoed as she accompanied him, reaching for the flour and grabbing a fistful.

The entire kitchen began to fog up with one giant cloud as the small fight began. The encircled each other around the table, futilely trying to dodge the others toss of flour. At one point, Naruto ran out of his ammo and he did something unexpected, catching Muzai completely off guard. With wild laughter, Naruto leaped across the table, tackling Muzai to the ground with a grunt. Even though he was younger, he was definitely bigger, and they both went toppling to the ground, entangling one another's limbs as they wrestled like children.

The moment didn't last long, the door to the kitchen banging open, causing Naruto to gulp for air and shoot back up, pinning Muzai to the ground with his foot. It was not a good thing to be caught on top of a serving girl, alone, on the floor, especially if they were caught by—

"Iruka!" Naruto gasped in surprise. He motioned for Muzai to stay below, wiping at his dirty face with his free hand as best he could, only managing to smear the flour. The man in question was gasping for breath, his face grim as he glared at his adopted son. "The king wants a word, now. He's in the business room. I'm to escort you." Naruto shook with trepidation. Not only had Iruka not even questioned the state in which Naruto was in, Iruka had also mentioned the one person he feared at the moment.

"Wh…I…Yes, sir." Naruto's voice came out emotionless. Muzai bit down on her hand to keep the scream of fury from coming out, hearing her surrogate brother return to his zombie-like state. In three strides, she was left alone, Naruto already out of the kitchens. "Oh, Naruto….Why?" she whispered in melancholy.

Naruto on the other hand, was trying his hardest to clean himself with the rag he had been able to snatch out of the kitchen as he left. He couldn't tell if his hair still had smudges of white in it, but at least his clothes were somewhat clean. He still rubbed at his face as he walked on, Iruka behind him.

What could Sasuke want with him now? Especially in a room filled with Shinobi, from what Naruto could gather from Iruka. Naruto almost cringed as his imagination began to go wild. "He wouldn't do that." He whispered, chastising himself as he neared the room. Wiping at a bead of sweat on the side of his face, Naruto took one last reassuring glance at Iruka.

It didn't work. Iruka seemed to be trying his hardest to not meet his eyes. Inhaling deeply, Naruto walked on, opening the door to the business room. He gulped as he met the gaze of Sasuke immediately. He sat at the far end of the table, his fingers interlocking with each other as he hid his mouth behind them, his eyes glaring at him over them.

'Why do you hate me so much?' He thought desperately, wanting so badly to ask, but it was not his place. And after Iruka came up behind him, locking the door, Naruto banished the thought completely. "You called, young master?" he said, his voice devoid of emotion as usual. He stood upright, refusing to show that Sasuke intimidated him.

"Naruto, what do you remember of your home village?" Sasuke abruptly asked, not wasting time. Naruto blinked rapidly. Where had that come from? "My…my home village?" he repeated dumbly. 'Why do you want to know?' he wondered. "Yes, what do you remember of it?" Sasuke repeated, this time impatience arising. "I—I don't. I…" Naruto stammered, his posture deteriorating as he stumbled backwards, his memories suddenly forcing their way through.

_Daddy?_

Sasuke sighed impatiently and rubbed at his temples. "Naruto, were there any legends in your village, ones of demons or of the sort? What was the history of your village?" Iruka stepped forward, his voice pleading. "Sire, he was only 5 when we found him, please--."

"Silence." Sasuke muttered, his tone deadly.

All eyes were on Naruto, his breathing suddenly coming out in light rasps. 'Why do you do this? Why do you want to hurt me?' his mind raced.

_He couldn't read the tablet. It was too high up. But the pole he brought should help bring it down. He wanted to see it so badly! "Naruto? Naruto!" Momma was calling. But it won't take long. He almost got it. Just one more…there! The tablet fell from its place on the stone wall of his father's study._

"Naruto, answer! I don't have all day." Sasuke practically shouted.

It hurt. Sasuke was forcing him to remember. After Sasuke had helped him to forget, he was suddenly making him remember. After hiding it for so long, he was being forced to show his guilt. 'Daddy…Momma. I'm sorry.'

"_Naruto! NO! DON'T!" But Minato was too late in finding him. Naruto had touched it. He had touched the sacred tablet. He didn't know. They didn't tell him. No one warned him that he wasn't supposed to touch it. He had picked it up with his bloodied hands. He had fallen and skinned his hands from catching himself. The tablet dried it off though. The tablet was thirsty. It tickled. Naruto had giggled._

"N-no! I…ah, no!" Naruto's eyes were brimmed with tears as he stumbled back another step. The words kept echoing in his mind. That voice! That evil voice! It was back! NO! It wasn't his fault! He didn't want to remember. It wasn't his fault.

Sasuke slowly stood up, thinking Naruto was trying to defy him. "What? Naruto, if you are hiding anything…" But Naruto wasn't listening. He suddenly clutched the sides of his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he bit back a scream, his tears dropping rapidly now. "No!"

_The tablet glowed. Wicked laughs. Wicked screams. He woke them up. They wanted to be his friend. Naruto wanted to be their friend to. But they were still hungry. They wanted more. Good thing Minato was close by. But…no! The bad man is taking him away; away from the new friends. "They've come! LEAVE! THEY'VE COME!" Minato shouted as he clutched his son to his chest. He repeated the words, awakening the small village immediately._

_Your fault. Your fault, young one._

"N-no…I didn't do it. It's not my fault!" Naruto sobbed. "Naruto!" Sasuke barked, the other Shinobi's rising to their feet and pulling out their weapons. "No, put them away!" Iruka demanded. "Sire, his childhood is traumatizing. Please, stop. Can't you see he knows nothing? You're forcing him to remember death." Sasuke swallowed dryly.

They all watched as Naruto stumbled to the ground, pitying him as he sobbed. None of them knew that he wasn't just sad; he was afraid. He thought that voice had left. But it was back. Sasuke had brought it back…why?

He didn't know! Sasuke never knew!

"Please…stop it! I-Iruka, please! Stop it." Naruto pleaded in between wracking sobs. He clawed for Iruka, his father thinking it was just another relapse of when he was younger, when the horrifying event was still fresh in his mind. "Sire…" Sasuke turned away, his face unable to hide his guilt. "Take him." He sighed in defeat.

Iruka smiled gratefully, glared hatefully at Kakashi, and cradled Naruto to his chest before slowly easing him up and escorting him out.

-X-

Naruto.

What had he done to him?

As Sasuke lay back on his bed, staring outside the open window revealing the night sky, he still couldn't shake out the image of Naruto suddenly crumbling before him. Never had he seen him do that. Never had he thought Naruto's past could be that painful. He rolled to his side and stared off into space.

When they were younger, Naruto had said he wasn't sad that his parents were dead. He had said that he knew they were in a good place. 'But that still doesn't block away how they had died…' he argued with himself. He had realized with regret after Iruka had carried Naruto away that Naruto must have seen how his father, mother, and all of the village people were killed.

Traumatizing childhood indeed.

How was Sasuke supposed to react to that? He felt so guilty. And so tired. Sasuke breathed in deeply, his exhaustion creeping up on him quickly. Despite himself, he had nice dreams. Dreams of how he would apologize and comfort Naruto if things were different; if Naruto were still his friend. Very nice dreams. After so long, Sasuke slept soundly, dreaming of what he had lost, but of how happy that it still made him at times.

* * *

A/N: Wow, very delayed update. My finals creeped up quickly. And my second lame excuse: my laptop exploded, literally, so I had to resort to using my mom's computer in limited time as well as the school's computers. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I kinda sorta forgot what this chapter was realy supposed to be about, so I added a dew extra things in there to make the chap longer. I've got the rest memorized though. Read and Review! Thanks!


	4. Unknown

A/N: I was saving this for/if I got any reviews at all for last chapter. FanFiction is getting on my nerves. It didn't send me ANY notices that I got reviews! So when I manually checked if I got any, I was shocked and felt SO guilty that I hadn't checked sooner. I'm sorry you guys. Here's the next chap :3

* * *

**Unknown**

He was right there. He could just take him, that's all he had to do. He had the power. But what of the satisfaction that could come? He wanted that as well. He was taught to take challenges and enjoy the prize after the fight. The first step was to ask, and then from there he could plan out his route. He really didn't enjoy taking things by force. In fact, he hated using his title as an automatic green card to allow himself an ok to get what he wanted.

It was all so disorienting, these thoughts rushing through his head. Such a blur. He didn't even get to see what he had done to get this far!

And then he had him.

His prize.

His scent was overpowering. His skin was better than any sheets or clothing. His taste was tantalizing and addicting.

The feel of him… Gods, how memory had butchered the true feeling of how Naruto really felt. Sasuke's arms ached with a burning sensation that flowed with a fury from the tips of his fingers up to his shoulders. It ran down his back and encircled his waist, making him let out a hoarse groan meant to be a moan. A small gasp of fright and Sasuke winced in irritation; crashing his lips down on the other's to stifle any other noise.

But that was when he knew: it wasn't fright that the gasp derived from, and that excited Sasuke. Beads of perspiration rolled down his naked back. He grinned at the expression on Naruto's face, an inkling of satisfaction coursing through him.

The heat was increasing with each touch; with each taste. Each breath had a special sound to it that made him want more.

Where were they anyway? The vague thought was brushed away, Sasuke caring less. Wherever they were, it was better than any bed he had been on.

Their bodies fit together perfectly, and Sasuke took advantage of it, pressing him closer and making sure Naruto felt it as well. Every breath he took was audible, and Sasuke was proud that it was because of him that Naruto made those sounds.

His thumb slid from the corner of the blonde's mouth, trailing down his jaw line and eliciting a small whimper. His legs tangled with Sasuke's and the prince's grin only grew wider. Naruto's brow crinkled as if in pain, and his arms encircled Sasuke's torso, meshing them together. Their bodies shuddered, but they held on even tighter.

"S-sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke shot upright on his bed with a wild gasp, his arms flailing over his head before he slapped them onto the edge of his comforter, ready to fling it off his sweaty body. He thought twice when he saw the little serving girl staring at him with eyes as wide as the dinner platter she was holding in her hands.

"Out…" He rasped, his eyes almost as round as the girls. Without hesitation, the girl left with a squeak, forgetting to leave behind his breakfast with a click of the door shutting behind her.

Sasuke trembled violently and he tried to catch his breath. He concentrated on trying to calm his tremors, but as he stared at his hand, he couldn't help but clench it into his fist and bite on his knuckles. The image flashed vividly in his mind and he groaned. This had never happened before, ever!

With great trepidation, he slowly flipped his comforter off of him with his free hand, feeling his face heat up and his eyes widen to the point that he thought his eyeballs would fall from their sockets. In one swift motion he had his body completely covered again, his teeth grinding together as he glared at a spot below him. "What the HELL is wrong with me?!" he barked at the empty room, his hands covering his pink face.

-X-

"You really think that's going to help him?"

"For the thousandth time, YES! Now out of my way before I clobber you with my damned foot." Threatened Muzai, casting Sakura a look so dark, the bumbling girl paled three times her original shade. Sakura shakily held the stable doors open and pressed her self against the wall, allowing Muzai to pass through to the stable easily.

"Now leave before I make good use of the threat." Muzai hissed over her shoulder, trying to ease the balance of her five cooled and stacked pies. "But I want to see him, too!" argued Sakura. "You insolent little-"

"Muzai? Sakura-chan? What're you two doing here?" Naruto interrupted Muzai's vehement spit as he rose from behind a gate, three sacks of grain mixture on his right shoulder while he held a roll of hay underneath his left arm. The sacks were pretty long, hanging on both sides and reaching to just above his knees. He wore no shirt, revealing how hard he had been at work with a light sheen of sweat all over his body mingling with dirt and giving him random smudges. His tan skin glowed with a light pink from the heat, his hair matted over his eyes. The effort of having to carry the heavy items didn't show on his face, but it did on his arms and his abdomen. Sakura squeaked and let the door fall from her grasp, the consequence of it being Muzai letting out a shriek when the corner nicked her heel and causing her to stumble, her pies leaning dangerously to the side. "YOU IDIOT!" she screamed.

In unison, Naruto and Sakura both replied, "It was an accident." Sakura blushed and smiled appreciatively, but Naruto still had his attention on Muzai, his expression now worried. "Do you need help?" he offered. "What are you, crazy?! What're you doing carrying all of that? You could break your back!" Muzai chastised, ignoring his offer. Naruto blinked and his arms dropped down to his sides, his face growing a shade darker when there was a loud thud and the floor vibrated a bit.

"Ehehe, those horses get annoyed when you don't feed them right away…" he quickly said, trying to make up the excuse for the vibration. The girls stared at him with slightly widened eyes before looking to their sides at the unfed horses. With a nervous edge, they slowly took a step closer to Naruto. "Hey!" He gasped, causing them both to jump. They stared in disbelief as he turned around and grabbed a mare two times the average size firmly around her nose and pressed his forehead against hers. "I already fed you. Stop biting me!" He smiled despite himself, patted her flank and walking out of the stable, rubbing his rear and locking the gate securely.

Before he turned around, Sakura had been able to find his discarded shirt and pick it up from the floor, walking up behind him and silently handing it to him. Naruto took a step back when he almost walked in to her. Taking the shirt from her with an appreciative smile, he pulled the rag over his head before getting down to business. "You're supposed to have permission from Iruka to be here, Sakura-chan….especially since you just started working here." Muzai smirked smugly, watching as Sakura blushed with embarrassment.

Sending her a brief glare to wipe off the smug expression, Naruto leaned closer to Sakura and whispered another reason. "The horses don't know you, and all of the gates are open. They get nervous pretty quickly...and they're not stupid. They get protective." Pulling away with a shocked gasp, Sakura turned and witnessed a gate crash open at that exact moment. With a squeal, she turned and ran without a thought, leaving Naruto and Muzai alone, stifling their laughter as they watched the stable boy fall flat on his face after trying to carry a half empty sack of grain mixture.

"Don' help! I've go' it Mastuh Naruto!" came the muffled shout. Knowing better than to cross the boy when he said he's got it, Naruto pulled Muzai by the arm and walked out of the stable, wiping at his face with his sleeves. "So where are we dropping those off at?" he asked about the pies, pushing his hair back. They were passing by fumbling workers and the mill. He smiled and nodded to them in greeting as he passed.

He looked back at Muzai, remembering that the last time she came to him with a bunch of pies she had to break it to him that he was on the verge of being sold to slavery. Secretly, Naruto was happy Sasuke's father suddenly disappeared and couldn't sell him. Even if he was stuck in such a lowly position, it was better than…

Not even finishing the thought, he beamed at Muzai, "Do you want me to carry those until we get to the drop off?" Despite his happy façade, his gut clenched. He wondered why, after so many years, she just decided to come up and bring him along in one of her errand runs. He really hoped she didn't suspect anything from back at the stables. He swore he was being careful!

Muzai gave him a sidelong glance and pursed her lips. "Not like that, you're not." Before Naruto could retaliate, Muzai's foot slammed into his stomach and he stumbled backwards, splashing everyone with water when he landed in the small lake. He didn't understand that it was a joke. His reflexes kicked in immediately. While the people above were laughing, the body of water kept on bubbling, even after Naruto had been still long enough to allow the water to calm.

When his feet touched the bottom, the muscles in his legs clenched and his body crouched into the position to leap. The roaring splash of the water when he jumped out brought some people to scream and shriek in fear. Muzai dropped what she was holding, stepping back and gasping in horror at the force of which the water spurt from the lake. It was still falling down from the sky and raining on the witnesses when Naruto walked up to his scared friend, his face unrecognizable.

Another scream, this time of warning, echoed and Naruto reacted differently. Clasping Muzai's arm, he lurched her to the side and covered her with his body just as the water wheel from the mill crashed into the water and drenching all that were close from head to toe. He was turning around to check if everything was all right when two hands clasped the side of his face and practically gave him a crick in his neck when the forcibly turned him to face Muzai.

"Oh, gods! Naruto, are you ok?! Please, forgive! If I had known—thank the GODS you are safe! I can't believe—I wanted to help you and spend a good day with you, not attempt murder! Oh, gods, first the panic attack caused by that wretched spoiled prince, and now me! Like I'm any better! Oh, my baby--!" Naruto let her baby him, his heart hammering in his chest from what had just happened. He couldn't hear her; all he could hear were his own thoughts.

Ever since that day…

"Come one. I'll help with replacing those pies." He joked light heartedly, trying to get her to calm down.

He sensed that no one was watching, so he hugged Muzai in a comforting embrace. Again, no one was near. With the flick of his wrist, his chucked the piece he had broken off farther and faster than anybody would be able to catch. 'Baka. You almost got caught.' He reeled in his mind.

-X-

"It's been three days!"

"And all we've found is this scratched up plaque."

Toki sighed dejectedly, rubbing the back of her head and glancing around the ruined village where her fellow shinobi we still trying to find anything useful. Everything was burned away. Kakashi had been right; on their first day they had found only a ruined plaque. Everything else was far beyond salvation.

A shiver of unease passed through her. Ever since they had arrived, the stench and presence of death overwhelmed her. It was hard to believe that anybody had once lived here. She glanced at the two that were her closest companions. The one that held the plaque kept turning it over in her hands.

Toki took it from her and examined it for the hundredth time. It was beat up and there seemed to be no writing whatsoever, but the thing shone as if it were made that same day. And to think they had found it underground, where it should have begun to erode.

Toki sighed and was just about to raise her hand as the signal to head to camp when there was a shout from behind. "Captain! You better look at this!" Hoping they finally had a breakthrough, Toki sprinted to where she was being called. Her handful of companions followed, hoping the same as their captain.

Her heart fell when the shinobi pointed at the face of a cliff wall, filled with cracks. "Mamoro… That's a wall." The shinobi rolled his eyes impatiently and shook his head. "No, no. Step back. You're too close." Toki shook her head and turned back around. "No funny business; we're heading back. That idiotic prince sent us on a fool's mission."

She gasped in outrage when Mamoro forcibly spun her around after she had taken her first steps. Her words of fury stayed in her mouth when she saw what Mamoro meant.

"Good god…"

"What is _that_?"

"Doesn't….doesn't that look like…?"

The guy didn't even have to finish it. Despite the smaller cracks, the deeper gouges were not hard to miss. Toki felt nauseous and confused. How could they have missed this? "Mamoro…You found it."

"Yes, and I'm greatly appreciative of it."

-X-

After carefully making sure he felt 100 himself, Sasuke finally got out of bed and dressed himself. It was past his time for his morning ride, and he still had to check up some issues in the plaza of Konoha. The only problem was:

The mare was lying on her side, her belly bloated, and her big eyes staring balefully up at him with a hint of smug happiness.

Sasuke stared at her in disbelief, wondering which of the idiot stable boys left all of the food in her pen. The mare was on a strict diet, and Sasuke was sure he had made that clear to the boys.

Shaking his head with a small smile, Sasuke knelt down and pat his animal of a friend on the side of her face. Despite what he had thought, he was still feeling out of sorts. And yet, he had never felt better.

"This is your punishment for your selfish gluttony, you pig." He chastised playfully. The horse snorted and he shook his head. "I suppose you won't be able to accompany me today on my duties…ah, well." Sasuke grunted sat down on a heap of hay, laying his head on his arms as he turned sideways to talk to her. No one was around, anyway. "If you get a break, I do too." He patted her long face while he let his thoughts wander. He stared up at the wooden ceiling and crossed his legs.

Never had he had a dream as extreme as that. It terrified him to think that he had done such actions, and enjoyed committing said actions, despite it all being a dream. Why had he dreamt something like that? Why had his body reacted that way? His heart hammered in his chest and echoed throughout his ears.

Yes, he missed his childhood with Naruto. Even now, although he'd never admit it, he wanted that relationship back. But to have it go to those extremes?

The longer he thought about it, the crazier it seemed, and the more he was enticed by the idea. Whatever the dream had meant, he could care less at this point. All he could think about were the strange feelings he had felt. Just bringing the image back into his mind gave him a small taste of how he had felt before.

He wanted it.

And Naruto was there again. He hadn't heard him come in. But yet, the idiot was standing right there. Not standing, laying. His face was flushed, and his body sweaty. He was tangled up in Sasuke's sheets, but he made no movement to try and take them off. Sasuke reached for him and it happened all over again. The details sharper; the feelings stronger.

Skin against skin, the blazing heat.

Sasuke wanted it. He wanted it all.

-X-

Naruto wiped the sweat off his brow and blew his bangs out of his eyes. The sun was setting and he couldn't wait to hurry up and finish his job at the stables so he could

head home and go to bed. Muzai had him working double over time. She kept apologizing and was too busy in doing so, Naruto had to stay alert and take over in baking and carrying the goods.

It wasn't until he suddenly remembered how his day had started that he felt the color drain from his face.

The sacks of food. He had left them in the pen! He was _such_ an idiot. Biting on his lower lip, Naruto ran the rest of the way to the horses. He didn't even dare hope that the mischievous mare had not gotten into the food.

To his despair, when he arrived, he couldn't see any trace of the mare. Had he left the gate open as well?

Naruto took two long strides towards the pen and opened it without taking a look inside. With a squeak, he tripped over a log and fell face first into an empty sack. "Oww…" he groaned, sitting up slowly and rubbing his face. When he looked up, he swallowed thickly and bit on his lip.

What was Sasuke doing in there?

'Is he asleep?' Naruto quickly realized when there was no movement from the prince. He realized he must have tripped over Sasuke's legs, not logs, but after making contact Sasuke had pulled them up to his chest and lay on his side in the fetal position. His hair covered most of his face, and his arms were stretched out in front of him. His breathing was so slow and steady that, for a second, Naruto was afraid he was dead.

Carefully, the blonde crawled closer to Sasuke to get a better look. He was really curious as to why he was here. But the curiosity left as fast as it came when he saw his face.

It was the same as he had remembered it from so long ago. Peaceful, serene. 'He's asleep; of course he'd look like that…' he mentally berated himself. Without thinking, he reached out to tuck a piece of hair over Sasuke's mouth behind his ear.

A pale hand clutched painfully at his wrist and he cried out. He regretted it when he felt his wrist twist and he was dragged down into an awkward position. Another hand pressed behind his head and Naruto gasped in shock. His lips met with unfamiliar ones and he panicked. With his free hand, he tried to grab at something, but all he got was a fistful of cloth.

The action seemed to egg the attacker on. He was rolled over and soon, Sasuke was putting all his weight on him and pinning him securely to the ground.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy it. I'm still working on the next one . Sorry its short.


End file.
